


Exhausted

by mango_chris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blitzwing is a good friend, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Octane is a good friend, Sleepiness, sleepy Astrotrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_chris/pseuds/mango_chris
Summary: Astrotrain is exhausted. Octane and Blitzwing are good friends.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> "blah" - regular speech  
> ::blah:: - comm link speech

Frames were strewn all over the battlefield, Autobot and Decepticon alike. Astrotrain ignored this, already having gotten used to the carnage of war, and focused on surviving. Megatron, his plans having been fulfilled for the moment, had called for a retreat. The triplechanger flew and dodged the blaster shots aimed at him to the best of his ability, occasionally being pelted by the stray shots. He transformed from shuttle to train mid-landing and opened his hatch, allowing the rest of the surviving Decepticons to file on quickly into his cargo bay. He never stopped moving, only slowing substantially, and when everyone had been loaded, he sped up and took off. 

The way back to base had been relatively quiet, not many having the energy to pick fights, and no one wanting to ruin Megatron's seemingly good mood. Once they arrived at the base, Soundwave, who had been ordered to stay in the tower to keep watch, sent a command to raise the tower, and Astrotrain hovered by the doorway to undock his passengers. He transformed and entered last, pushing a button to close the hatch and lower the tower. He would be skipping debrief because he was exhausted, and just wanted a good cycle of rest, not that anyone would miss him.

When he had gotten to the rec room to get his energon ration though, he spotted Blitzwing arguing heatedly with Octane. Being the only triplechangers in the Decepticon army, the three of them tended to stick together. He grabbed his energon and hurried over, not wanting to talk to anyone else after the battle of the day.

The other two triplechangers didn't notice Astrotrain until he pulled out a chair and sat down. When they did finally notice him, they stopped yelling, and turned to greet Astrotrain.

"Astrotrain, my mech! How are you feeling?" Octane said, a wide smile already showing on his faceplates. He did not participate in the battle that day, rather he had just come back from a mission to retrieve supplies from Swindle, so he did not look drained like Astrotrain.

"I feel... terrible. Flying from one side of this planet to the other isn't as easy as it seems on this mud ball of a planet," the shuttle-train grumbled a response, wings drooping.

"Well, at least ya made it back in one piece!" Blitzwing replied loudly, swinging an arm around his friend's neck cables. Blitzwing had just come out of medical stasis a few orns ago, so he was on monitor duty for the next orn. This didn't take nearly enough energy to keep him from being hyper.

"Yeah… That doesn't change the fact that I'm tired though. I really need some high grade…" Astrotrain groaned, rubbing his face with his servos, and lowering his wings even further. He peeked out between his digits, and muttered something to himself. 

"What? Speak clearly or don't speak at all!" Octane said playfully, pulling his servos away from his face. "Say that again?"

"It was nothing." 

"Oh come on!" Octane playfully punched Astrotrain on the shoulder. Astrotrain let him, and weakly tried to punch him back, only to miss completely. Octane caught on to how tired he really was, and suggested, "Let's just get you back to your room. Blitzwing, you take one arm, and I'll take the other."

They supported Astrotrain halfway to his room before they felt him sag completely on them. He had fallen into his recharge cycle.

::Uhh, we're not gonna make it back t' his room… Let's go t' mine then, it's closer,:: Blitzwing suggested over a private comm line, not wanting to disturb the massive form hanging limb between them. Astrotrain was actually a very light sleeper for good reasons, and the fact that they hadn't woken him up by half dragging him through the halls was a miracle. ::Primus knows how long since it's been since he's gotten actual rest. Octane nodded in agreement and they went down a different path to Blitzwing's room.

* * *

 

When they arrived, Octane, being closer to the lock than Blitzwing, entered the code to the door. It opened, and Octane and Blitzwing stepped in with Astrotrain between them. The two smaller mechs were panting from having to carry such a mass, but they managed to get him on the sofa in the living room. He didn't quite fit, but it'd have to do.

::Let's let'm recharge, yeah? He needs it,:: Blitzwing stated, rearranging Astrotrain so his wings wouldn't cramp, then sitting down next to Astrotrain's recharging form to pet his helm gently. The shuttle-train shifted slightly but didn't stir.

::Yeah, and a good defrag. I'll ask around and see if anyone wants to fill his spot on duty for next orn,:: Octane replied, frowning slightly, but then smiled. ::I'll see you around then.::

::Yeah. You too.:: He continued stroking Astrotrain's helm for a while, then decided that he should also get some rest. He pinged a command to switch off the lights, and looked back at Astrotrain's recharging form before turning and heading to his own room.

" 'Night, Astro." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> EDIT: I'll edit this as I find errors and grammar mistakes throughout the months. The ending was a little rushed, so I may or may not rewrite it.


End file.
